Once Upon A December
by AGrimmMelodyx3
Summary: Just a little Tala/Bryan love. I feel like they're neglected for some reason, and I love them. Inspired by another fic, read my A/N before reading the story. My FIRST EVER YAOI, wish me luck! Well, yeah. It's a oneshot. Go on, read! XD


MY FIRST EVER YAOI! This was inspired by NineTailedAngel's fanfic, _Mein Herz Brennt_. She had Once Upon A December as Tala and Bryan's song in one of her chapters…and I just couldn't resist. I used the tick, tick, ring, because I couldn't figure out how else to describe the beginning. I also only used three, 'cuz I wasn't gonna sit there going tick, tick, ring, fifty thousand times before the fic even started. Listen to it while reading this, search Once Upon A December lyrics on you tube. So yeah. Read on and enjoy! Of COURSE flames are welcome! :D Sorry in advance for anything that's wrong, any spelling mistakes, any wrong lyrics, you get what I mean. Basically, I apologize for anything that could go wrong. Now go read!

Legal Stuff: Obviously, nothing is mine.

* * *

_Tick, tick, ring._

_Tick, tick, ring._

_Tick, tick ring. _

A sound, a music box sound, a song, swirling its way around Tala's head, casting long shadows behind bright blue eyes. Staring out at the snow, he stood slowly, as if in a trance. Walked to the door, grabbed boots, and a coat, no hat no gloves. Shutting it firmly behind himself, the door clicked closed with a soft thud. The moon shone down on the clear Russian snow, wind swirling it around in abstract, mismatched, beautiful patterns. Tala's blue eyes closed, his mouth twitching up in a small smile. He spread his arms out wide, and twirled, mouth open. Being a child for just a moment, letting the snowflakes glide down his tongue and into his throat. His cheeks were stained red, as was the tip of his nose and his ears. In his head, he could hear trumpets, and voices, drums and a sweet, sweet song. He let it wash away all his memories, no more pain. There was nothing left now, except his song and his smile, and the icy cold snow.

"_**Dancing bears, **_

_**Painted wings, **_

_**Things I almost remember, **_

_**And a song someone sings, **_

_**Once upon a December.**_"

Tala sang softly, letting the words flow fluently from his mouth, barely bothering to think how he sounded, though in truth, he did sound beautiful.

"Bryan," Tala sighed wistfully. And as if he had yelled it aloud instead of whispering, there the falcon was, pale skin glowing by the light of the full moon, a small smile on his lips. Tala wanted to howl. Without a word, Bryan took Tala in his arms, a hand wrapped around his waist, his other twined with Tala's own. He spun them around in circles upon circles, never breaking his contact with his wolf's eyes. They mimicked the swirling snow, Tala's hair whipping in the fairly arctic breeze. Bryan's hand left Tala's to press it's warmth into his pink cheek. The Russian landscape around them, all ice and bitterness, roared to life, hills leaping up to grab at them both, the sky too dark the stars too bright, everything spinning. Bushes and trees swayed dangerously in the wind, all leaning towards the two. Branches leaned down to grab at them, but they danced off and away, still lingering in their own warmth, melting the ground beneath their feet.

"_**Someone holds me safe and warm, **_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm, **_

_**Figures dancing gracefully, **_

_**Across my memory.**_"

Bryan sang to Tala as they heard the stamping of imaginary hooves glide across the hard terrain. The whole scene seemed eerily familiar to Tala, almost as if he'd done it before.

"_**Someone holds me safe and warm, **_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm, **_

_**Figures dancing gracefully, **_

_**Across my memory,**_" Tala sang back, knowing the lyrics by heart, knowing they came _from _his heart. All of this made Tala try to think back, knowing he knew this from someplace else, and the thought filled him with an unexplained sadness. But his mind was unfocused, and he couldn't concentrate, the night doing something to his normally clear thinking. He instinctively, however, felt safe with Bryan so close. So he surrendered to his feelings, and let himself go, still spinning and twirling with his love. Bryan leaned close to Tala, his lips not an inch away.

"_Проснуться_(1), wake up," He whispered. The words sent panic rising within Tala, though he didn't know why. So he shook his head slowly, eyes still never leaving his falcon's.

"Please, Tala. _**Пожалуйста**_(2)_**.**_" And with that, he pressed his lips to Tala's, threading his large fingers through the fiery hair, and Tala's senses, one by one, began to return.

Tala sat up in bed, not yet opening his eyes. Breathing deeply and feeling the chill of the room, his blue orbs finally took in his surroundings, and the last of the dream was wiped from his conscious mind. All except one part, a sweet, sweet song, that took his breath away. Bryan always sang it to him, as a small child at the Abbey. He was once timid and afraid, and Bryan was always there for him. As they grew, Tala's feelings changed from friendship to love, and he could only hope to have the courage to tell Bryan himself one day. Getting up and ready for the day, he couldn't resist singing to himself.

"_**Far away, long ago, **_

_**Glowing dim as an ember, **_

_**Things my heart used to know, **_

_**Things I yearn to remember, **_

_**And a song someone sings, **_

_**Once upon a December.**_" Tala sighed as he closed his bedroom door of the house he shared with the rest of the Demolition Boys behind him. He turned to run down the hallway, wanting, _needing _for some reason to get outside, and ran straight into someone's chest. Strong arms wrapped around him to stop his fall and he looked up into the mesmerizing eyes of Bryan. His falcon.

_Tick, tick, ring._

"Thanks," he mumbled and tried to wriggle free, but Bryan had a strange look in his eyes, and he wasn't letting go. All at once, Tala's lips were covered in Bryan's and all tries to get away were locked away in a dark room no one would ever see. Tala hesitantly kissed back, afraid this was all just a dream. Bryan pulled back, his lips quivering slightly in the dim early morning light coming from the hall window.

_Tick, tick, ring._

"Wake up," Tala whispered to Bryan. And Bryan almost smiled, something those quivering lips hadn't done in a while. Instead he settled for,

"I'm not sleeping." And another kiss on willing lips.

_Tick. Tick. Ring._

* * *

(1) Wake up.

(2) Please

Both obviously Russian. Well, don't forget to review, or PM, it doesn't matter to me, because I LOVE THEM BOTH. Bye, loves!


End file.
